Our Little Secret
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Based on the finale 'Spring Awakening'. No, Olivia Benson don't date lawyers. She's secretly engaged to one. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Our Little Secret**

**Characters/Parings: Olivia/Trevor**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Alternate Universe**

**Spoilers/Notes: Based on the finale **_**Spring Awakening**_

**Summary: No, Olivia Benson don't date lawyers. She's secretly engaged to one.**

**Author's note: My third Langson one shot and I just had to jump in and put my two cents in concerning that finale. I loved that Trevor was showing concern for Olivia and that she didn't bite his head off. And, Olivia, have you completely forgotten about David Haden (wink, wink)?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Langan Residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**May 21****st****, 2014**

Sergeant Olivia Benson allowed a seductive smile to form on her face when criminal defense attorney Trevor Langan crawled up over her nude body and started placing kisses all over her back. A soft moan escaped her lips as he moved his kisses up from her back to her neck; nibbling on her skin lightly as she felt his semi-hard erection pressing against her ass. She raised her head up long enough to allow her lips to meet his passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance. She gripped his dark brown hair tightly as their kisses intensified.

Before long, she wanted a little more contact from him, so with all of her strength, she somehow managed to flip him over on his back, straddling him on the mattress and started grinding against him; their crotches rubbing together. He had a sly smile on his handsome face when she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, her tongue seeking out his as she continued to grind against him. It wasn't long before their desires were taking over their bodies.

A loud squeal escaped her lips when she felt his hands cupping her ass and squeezing them softly as she continued grinding on him. She could feel that he wasn't about to last much longer, so she felt it was best to move it along. Olivia stopped grinding on him long enough to remove his boxer briefs and tossed the offending garment right on the floor before she resumed her sexual torture on him. Reaching down between them, she cupped his balls in her hand and started fondling him lightly, causing Trevor to hiss loudly.

"Do you like that, Mr. Langan?" she purred seductively.

He only nodded his head quickly because he couldn't even find his voice. Realizing that he couldn't take it anymore, he flipped her back over on her back and hovered right on top of her. Olivia gasped when he leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly while his hand massaged her left breast. Trevor then paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple, causing her wither around on the bed and feeling white hot sensations erupting in her body.

Before long, he moved further down her naked body; kissing her stomach lightly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He then parted her legs with his hands and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening, twisting it around softly as she lifted her hips up to give him more access. He inserted another finger inside of her as he now placed her legs over his broad shoulders. He could feel her juices glistening on his fingertips.

Olivia threw her head back and moaned loudly when his mouth replaced his fingers. She ended up grinding her core against his face as he started lapping at her center like a pro. Trevor looked up long enough to see the drugged expression on her face. He reached underneath her body and cupped her ass in his hands again, then he lifted her hips up to gain more access. He continued making love to her with his mouth, biting down on her clit harshly and sending her over the edge with his sweet action.

She didn't know how much longer she can take his oral torture. The man was doing an excellent job making her bones melt like butter and he wasn't about to let up anytime soon. He hummed against her core; causing her body to heat up once again. She ran her fingers through his short dark brown hair and let out a guttural moan when she finally allowed a strong orgasm to wash over her limp body.

Somehow, Trevor managed to coax another strong climax out of her, biting down on her clit again to make sure her needs came first. A satisfied grin formed on his face because he knew he accomplished his first mission.

Coming down from her incredible high, Olivia allowed herself a few minutes to cool herself down. What a perfect way to wake up in the morning; making love to the one man she had secretly loved and admired for so long. And it has been a tough year for the sergeant, but being here, in the arm of the criminal defense attorney and realizing that she's safe and secure was worth every bad thing she's been through.

It wasn't long before he covered her body with his own, settling down comfortably between her outstretched thighs and pressing his now fully aroused member against her. Olivia eagerly wrapped her legs over his strong back and pulled him closer, anxious to feel him inside of her. She had to be a work pretty soon.

Trevor easily pushed inside of her; stretching her to accommodate him and feeling her juices coating the tip of him. Once fully sated within her, he braced himself on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her and began moving. They both grunted in pleasure.

She tightened her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his shoulders, feeling pleasurable sensations throbbing throughout her heated body. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and felt sparks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids. As he continued moving in and out of her with ease, he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. He learned a long time ago that when it comes to sex, Olivia Benson is like a drug. And he'd never want to detox from her and/or that amazing body.

Not wanting him to do all the work, she managed to flip him over on his back and straddled him. Placing her hands on his broad chest, she started rocking her hips wildly and feeling him go in and out of her even faster. The temperature in the room was reaching its boiling point as the seasoned cop and the high profile criminal defense attorney continued their sexual antics. It won't be long before they'll wind up falling over the edge.

The headboard was banging against the wall as their movements became more frantic and fast paced. Trevor reached down between them and started fondling her bundle of nerves as he managed to sit up long enough to capture one of her nipples in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it as he kept bucking up inside of her. The combination of him sucking on her nipples and their frantic movements was making her teeter over the edge. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable a little bit longer, he stopped their movements long enough to pull out and push her down on her stomach, then he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him; his member straining against her beautiful ass. He pushed right back into her from behind, causing her to hiss loudly at the slight pain. However, as Trevor proceeded to hammer deep within her depths, pleasure once again filled her vein and she felt every single bone in her body melting like butter. It was something she can get definitely get used to.

Olivia threw her head back and moaned loudly when the first ripple of her orgasm started to wash over her. She threw her arms right behind his head and felt more spasms erupting into her body. Trevor grunted loudly in her ear as he was getting ready to explode as well. With his balls slapping against her luscious backside, he was hitting every single spot inside of her like a pro. He can't get enough of her.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, they finally reached their climaxes simultaneously. Their mouths fused together furiously as they began coming down from their incredible highs. With their pace finally coming to a complete stop, they collapsed on the bed with their arms around each other; allowing their bodies to cool down. There's nothing like having hot, wild sex early in the morning.

"That was one intense workout," Olivia said, letting out a chuckle.

Trevor smiled as he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Tell me about it. I thought I was gonna pass out."

"Too bad we're gonna have to go to work soon. I can't feel my legs," she replied, placing her hand on his chest. The 18 carat diamond engagement ring was proudly displayed on her finger.

"All the more reason why I love you, baby," he whispered softly, squeezing her close to him.

A pleasurable smile appeared on her olive toned face. "I love you, too, Trevor."

X

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**May 21****st****, 2014**

"Detectives, nice to see you again. Where's my client?" Trevor said as he walked into the station house with his briefcase in his hands.

Olivia got up from her desk and walked right over to him with a slight glare on her face. Deep down inside, however, her stomach was doing flip flops at the sight of him looking so handsome in his suit. However, they were at work so they had to look and act professional. There's always a time and a place for them to be all over each other later on.

"She's in the interrogation room. Why are you so interested in her?" she asked, her glare never leaving her face.

"Because I'll be representing her. Before I go, I was wondering how are you doing since your ordeal? Are you okay?" he asked, knowing full and well about her ordeal but didn't want to look suspect in front of the others.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. Uh, you can go see her if you like," she replied, pointing her finger towards the interrogation room.

As Trevor was leaving, he winked at her, letting her know that he loves her and that he'll see her later. Olivia watched him go into the interrogation room and she couldn't help but to feel more butterflies fluttering in her stomach. God, she just loves that man so much.

"You two have history together, Benson. You date him or something?" Lt. Declan Murphy, the acting commanding officer asked, breaking her out of her momentary trance.

"I don't date lawyers," she scoffed as she turned on her heel and headed towards her desk.

"Since when?" Detective Amanda Rollins asked, narrowing her eyes at the seasoned officer.

Olivia kept her mouth shut as she sat down at her desk and began looking over some files, completely oblivious to the curious stares from her co-workers. She didn't pay them any attention because her mind wandered to the events earlier this morning. It's a miracle that she can even walk; even after she and Trevor made love two more times.

With the sparkling engagement still displayed on her finger, she came to a realization that she was the lucky one.

No, Olivia Benson don't date lawyers. She's about to marry one.

And she couldn't wait.

**The End!**

**Plenty more Langson stories in the works for you. I'm now officially waving the white flag for them. We need more Trevor/Olivia stories on here.**

**Please review!**


End file.
